


You Know How I Feel About You

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck wants Eddie. He always has, but he isn't sure if Eddie is ready. Something happens and it makes Buck think about telling Eddie how he feels.Based on a tumblr prompt: diazbuckleysworld
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	You Know How I Feel About You

Buck sighed walking into the firehouse. He didn’t sleep well the night before because all he kept thinking about was Eddie. A few days ago they had a tough call, one where Eddie was trapped in a house. The flames kept getting larger and the team tried to put out the flames but they weren’t going out fast enough. Buck started panicking. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew he couldn’t lose Eddie. Slowly, he pulled away from the others trying to find an alternate way inside. Buck was never afraid of fire, so he knew going in wouldn’t be a problem. 

Buck found a back door and began making his way inside. He went room to room until he heard Eddie. Before Buck knew it he heard footsteps behind him. Someone must have followed him inside. He heard Eddie a few rooms over coughing. He must have been trying to find his way out. Chim appeared near him. They both grabbed Eddie and moved towards the exit. 

Thankfully nothing bad happened to Eddie. He had inhaled quite a bit of smoke, so Cap suggested he take a few days off and be with Christopher. Eddie must have been scared of the alternative so he spent three days at home. Buck hadn’t seen him those three days, so he admired the man in front of him. He knew he needed to tell Eddie how he felt but he had just lost Shannon, so he wasn’t sure what Eddie was ready for. 

Eddie went into the locker room a few minutes later and Buck followed quickly behind him. Chimney must have sensed that they needed to talk about something serious because once he saw Buck enter he got up quickly and left. Eddie sat in front of his locker. He must have sensed Buck, he was good at that.

“What’s up?” 

“Hey…I-I’m sorry I didn’t visit on your days off I just figured I’d give you space.” 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Eddie sighed, “But you want to talk?” 

“How do you always know?”

“Because I know you Buck.” 

“Ok, let’s talk.” Buck began, “I need to tell you something.”

“Shoot.” 

“I-I don’t know how to say this but when you were in that building I didn’t know what to do. It’s like my heart stopped. **You** **know how I feel about you.** Eddie I love you.” 

“Look Buck…it’s not that I don’t want this. I know how you feel. I can see it in your eyes. I just…it hasn’t been long since Shannon. I’m not ready.” 

“That’s fine. I just needed you to know.” 

Buck was depressed. He had been for months. It had been four months since he told Eddie how he felt. Buck wasn’t sure how much more time he could give Eddie. He wanted to give him as much time as possible, but he was hurting. Everyday he saw Eddie’s face and he just couldn’t take anymore. Buck had been hit on by a guy he met at a coffee shop that week. He asked him out, but Buck had said no. He wanted to give the guy a chance, so he text him and told him that he would be able to go after all. 

By the next week he had been out with Sam a few times. On Thursday, Sam showed up at the firehouse because Buck had left his gym bag at his place the day before. Eddie was not thrilled. 

“So..Sam huh?” 

“Yes…why? What’s the problem?” Buck asked. 

“Nothing. No problem.” Eddie frowned, “Just you said you loved me.” 

“Yeah Eddie…that was almost four months ago. And you don’t feel the same.” 

“I..”

“No, Eddie. I can’t see your face everyday and wish that we were together. I see you and each time my heart melts. I just want to be with you, but I don’t want you to overwhelm you. I cannot wait forever.” Buck sighed, “If I could wait I would, you are worth waiting for but I’m so depressed. I don’t even want to move from my couch anymore. I thought dating would make it easier, but I still want you…” 

“Oh..Buck.” Eddie groaned, “Break up with him.”

“What? Why?” 

“Because…I want you Buck.” Eddie smiled, “The thought of you moving on and being with anyone else kills me. You can’t, I won’t let you. I’ve loved you since the first day I met you. Shannon came back into my life at a weird time. I loved you, but wanted to make things work with her. She was my wife after all.” 

“I don’t…”

“Buck.” Eddie said making eye contact and gripping his shoulder, “I love you.” 

Buck looked baffled, but he leaned down and kissed Eddie. It started slow, but escalated quickly. Before they knew it they were grinding on each other and pulling each other closer. 

“Damn.” Eddie sighed looking up at Buck. 

“I love you.”

“I love you more…now break up with Sam.” Eddie smiled. 

Tag list: [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ) [@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA)


End file.
